Barrier Of Blood
by Amethyst Stare
Summary: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! / Kaname has trouble forgetting Yuuki while he's away. His gentle princess is his only hope to overcome his curse. Can he keep secrets from her and still win her heart? READ to find out.I hate summaries...


**Hey you Yume fans out there! This is story you would like! This will be a 2+ part KanaxYuuki fanfic, which I really HOPE that you will enjoy. Zekis: I am a Zeki shipper too** **though I don't want to be indifferent to those Yumes so yup, I am writing a Yume fic. I really want some reviews, if I don't I guess I am not a good writer. :'(**

* * *

><p><em> Barrier Of Blood ~ Part 1<em>

The shadow of my past relies on fear, pain, blood, darkness and tragedy. It's like the darkness burrows into my soul, spilling regret and doubt into me until I can no longer feel any good emotion. I am a lonely, lustful beast which can only rely on Yuuki for blood. My dear Yuuki... I love her more than anything in the world, don't I? My glances turn into blurring squints until my eyelids droop and my vision fades away into a dark fantasy. It's pitch black and it makes me feel even more lonely. It encircles my heart and grasps my soul. It is intoxicating and quite foul. Can I please just wake from this nightmare?

I feel a gentle hand rub my cheeks. I slowly drift out of my agonizing state and lift my body to face Yuuki.

_"Good morning, onii-san."_ Yuuki smiled.

_"Hi, dear Yuuki."_ I still had my pained expression splattered on my face. I squinted and sighed. She never can address me properly. She always calls me 'onii-san' and it annoys me deeply.

_"Hey Yuuki? How come you can't call me 'Kaname'?"_ I asked curiously.

_"Well... I dunno."_ She sighed. She twirled my lengthy chestnut brown hair and played with it.

_"Call me Kaname. Got it?"_ I was straight-forward.

_"Okay I'll try... Kuh.. Ka-Kaname-senpai."_ She hesitated. I sighed and was startled.

_"10 o'clock? I have to leave! Sorry Yuuki, I can't stay here to love you."_ I buttoned up my shirt, buckled up my belt and slumped on my trench coat.

_"I'll be gone 2 months."_ I grumbled. She hugged me from behind. _"I'll miss you."_ She whined.

Then I faced forward and she leaned in. She gave me a nice, passionate kiss. It lasted 10 seconds before I had to leave the house with an anxious look. I love her more than anything. Her beautiful hair, sparkling eyes and gentle personality. I desired her and felt lonely this past month. I needed her gentle hands and my thirst for her blood increased. I have had sudden attacks of bloodlust that I couldn't control. Now I sit here twiddling my pen and shifting on my desk chair, trying to write a letter to Yuuki about my whereabouts. My fever increased and I coughed callously. My head throbbed with sharp pain. The attempt to write the letter failed. I blackened out and fainted. I saw Yuuki. She was stained with blood and she stared at me with her lips licking her bloody fingers. She paced up towards me with an evil smirk and sighed, focusing on my reaction._ "Don't you wanna give some blood to your dear Yuuki?"_ She said seductively. _"W-what?"_ My eye twitched. Yuuki grabbed me by my collar, of my shirt and started to lick my neck. My eyes were so wide they nearly protruded out of the sockets. She bit into my neck abruptly and I winced at the pain. It's like hell let loose_._ My veins nearly twisted with her burrowing fangs. _Why is_ _she_ _doing this?_ _"Yuuki... why?"_ I wheezed. I was nearly sucked out. _"Because I don't want my dear Kaname to watch his Yuuki cheat on him."_ She chuckled. _What was the meaning of this?_ This nightmare lasted until I blacked out, again. Sweat poured out of my pores and I was feeling flushed. I rushed into the bathroom, splashed my face with cold water and patted my skin with a towel. It was a matter of time that I slumped myself into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning came in quickly and the sky was a light mix of blue and grey. I swept open the curtains and sighed. <em>When can I see my gentle princess again?<em> _Only a month left to see her..._ I sit down on my desk chair and try to continue the letter. This time, I was more concentrated and feeling more healthier. I start writing smoothly, filling my thoughts and emotions into the letter.

_Dear Yuuki,_

_I love you. More than myself. If I could express my love to you, I would with passion. I am writing this letter to you to heal your concerns and tell you that I am okay and that I can't wait to see you in November. This work I am doing is tough and painstaking but it's my duty. I have to sign paperwork and work with the Vampire Hunter Council, you'd never believe I killed a Level E with my bare hands. I am not that strong and trustworthy as you may expect. I lay secrets and lies in my soul and I manipulate others. My actions disgust me but it's a pureblood's nature. But I am sure you aren't like that. Please be aware of my decisions. I may come home with a secret that might shock you..._

_It's profound that you didn't try to write to me. I often wonder if you are angry with me for suddenly leaving you without notice. I know you hate that. But it's those stupid, last minute calls that I need to respond to. I'm sorry if you're feeling too alone. I feel really alone and isolated. I am always at conferences or in my room doing work. My hands ache, I get fevers, sometimes I feel so alone and at times, collapse from bloodlust. I need your blood. I feel so thirsty that my body cannot bear. Remember that you shouldn't drink blood from anyone besides me. By the way, in honest words can you answer this... do you love me? Or maybe you only love me as your savior, as you may fall for your friend Zero Kiryu. Well, I miss you so and hopefully next time I won't leave you so soon. Thank you, Yuuki for the warmth you've given me when you were by my side._

_Hope to return,_

**_Kaname._**

I read over the letter 3 times. I regret writing 'do you love me?' which seemed like a foolish question. I put on my coat and went outside in the fresh, crisp autumn air. I hesitate at first but I throw away the letter in the mailbox and head back inside. _Would Yuuki actually read his letter?_ _Or would she ignore my_ _insincere thoughts?_ No, she wouldn't ignore. I read her letter from last few months ago, about five times since her sweet words ringed in my mind and I couldn't forget; I clutch my face and the bloodlust has gotten to me. _I need precious Yuuki's blood. _Oh what am I thinking? I am acting so overpossessive and selfish. I know part of Yuuki's heart is still attached to Kiryu-san's. Nothing can change that so why so why do I feel... jealous and afraid that she will be stolen away from me? I have many questions that need to be answered...

* * *

><p><em>Nothing can break the chain of blood, a barrier of protection. This bond is stronger than friendship. A bond only vampires can share. _

**LEAVE**

**A **

**REVIEW**

**PUWEEEZ?**

**THANKS ;)**


End file.
